Corrupted Stone Column
Basic Information The Corrupted Stone Column is a cylindrical building shape with a dark grey surface that shimmers with a purple tone and features dark grooves on all sides that cross each other. This block shape can be used for building purposes and decoration. Columns are not able to move/roll and such cannot be used to build moving vehicles or the like. How to obtain Corrupted Stone Columns cannot be obtained from randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor any Creatures. These cylinders can only be processed by players from Corrupted Stone Walls. To craft Corrupted Stone Columns, you'll only need to put blocks of Corrupted Stone Wall into a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this. To cut any block of Corrupted Stone Wall into two Corrupted Stone Columns, you'll need to activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Processor. As long as you carry Corrupted Stone Walls in your inventory or quickbar, the inventory window that opens to the left of the Processor window will list Corrupted Stone Walls on top in the section "Processable". By hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed under "Processable", you will be shown what each item, block, material etc. can be processed into in the Processor. From there, you can drag the icon for Corrupted Stone Walls into the Processor window, or alternatively simply right-click on the icon for Corrupted Stone Walls. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to move these into your inventory or quickbar. To start cutting one of the cubic blocks into two cylindrical columns each, simply click the button "Chop 2". You can press the LEFT SHIFT key (or any other key that you have assigned for "Sprint" in your key option setting menu "controls") and then click on "Chop 10". Each Processor can be filled with up to 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. It will then take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor Window beforehand. How to use Corrupted Stone Columns Corrupted Stone Columns can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, Corrupted Stone Columns too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at the rotated block, so that all blocks of the same stack in the quickbar will then automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up Corrupted Stone Columns that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. How to craft Corrupted Stone Walls At first the crafting recipe for these building blocks has to be unlocked in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) by: * mining Corrupted Stone, for which you'll need at least a Diamond Mining Cell to be equipped. Corrupted Stone can be found on the Corruption layer deep underground or can be made from common blocks of grey Stone by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them * crafting Iron Walls * and creating Diamond Rods by putting Diamond bars into a Processor Then, to craft 8 (blocks of) Corrupted Stone Walls at a time in your Crafting Menu, you'll need: * 5 (blocks of) Corrupted Stone * and 2 Diamond Rods Category:Processed Category:Columns